CF-54
Standard features and specifications Software * Panasonic Utilities (including Dashboard), Recovery Partition * Enterprise ready driver packages including CAB files and one-click driver bundles Durability * MIL-STD-810G certified (3' drop, shock, vibration, sand, dust, altitude, high/low temperature, high temperature tactical, temperature shock, humidity) * IP51 certified * Spill-resistant keyboard * Magnesium alloy case with handle * Storage drive heater * Shock-mounted caged storage drive * Removable quick-release battery and storage drive * Dual fans (Performance model) * Preinstalled replaceable screen film for LCD protection (Gloved Multi Touch model) Operating System * Microsoft Windows 10 64-bit * Microsoft Windows 7 Professional 64-bit CPU * Intel® Core™ i5-7300U vPro™ processor (7th Gen CPU) 2.6GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.5GHz, 3MB cache * Intel® Core™ i7-7600U vPro™ processor (7th Gen CPU) 2.8GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.9GHz, 4MB cache * Intel® Core™ i5-6300U vPro™ processor (6th Gen CPU) 2.4GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.0GHz, 3MB cache * Intel® Core™ i7-6600U vPro™ processor8 (6th Gen CPU) 2.6GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.4GHz, 4MB cache Graphics * Intel® HD Graphics 620 (all models) * AMD Radeon™ Pro WX 4150 (Performance model) * Intel® HD Graphics 520 (all models) * AMD FirePro™ M5100 (Performance model) Memory * 8GB * 16GB * 32GB Storage Drive * 500GB HDD (5400rpm Lite model); 256GB SSD other models4 – Optional 512GB/1TB SSD, 1TB 7200rpm HDD4 – Optional OPAL encrypted SSD Optional Secondary Storage with Heater (trained technician removable) * 256GB/512GB/1TB SSD4 Display * Display Size and Resolution – Gloved Multi Touch model: 14.0" FHD 10-pt capacitive 1920 x 1080 (1000 nit) – Performance model: 14.0" FHD 1920 x 1080 – Prime and Lite models: 14.0" HD 1366 x 768 * IPS with direct bonding on FHD displays * Anti-reflective (AR) and anti-glare (AG) screen treatments * Triple monitor support through HDMI and optional VGA * Concealed mode (configurable) Audio * Integrated dual microphone * Intel® High Definition Audio compliant * Integrated speakers * Keyboard volume and mute controls Cameras * 1080p webcam with dual mic and camera on/off indicator (optional on 6th Gen CPU models, standard on all 7th Gen CPU models except Lite model) Keyboard & Input * Gloved Multi Touch model: Stylus pen, stylus holder and cleaning cloth are optional * Gloved Multi Touch model: Supports glove mode and rain mode * 2 user-definable keys (A1/A2) * 87-key with dedicated Windows® key n Emissive backlit keyboard with 4 adjustable levels (white backlit on 6th Gen CPU models, red backlit on 7th Gen CPU models) * Electrostatic touchpad with multi touch DVD Drive * Optional DVD Super MULTI Drive Interface & Expansion * Docking Connector: 24-pin * USB 3.0 (x 3): Type A (including one 1.5A port) * Optional USB 2.0 (x 1): Type A * Optional Rugged Fischer® USB (Core Series): 5-pin * SD card (SDXC): UHS-II * HDMI: Type A * Optional VGA: D-sub 15-pin * 10/100/1000 Ethernet: RJ-45 * 10/100/1000 2nd LAN (Ethernet): RJ-45 * Audio In/Out: 3.5mm Mini-jack stereo * Optional Serial (True): D-sub 9-pin * Optional PC card: Type II * Mini-SIM: 2FF Wireless * Opt. 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband w/ satellite GPS (LTE-Advanced on 7th Gen CPU models) * Certified with Verizon, AT&T, Sprint and P.180 * Optional dedicated GPS (u-blox NEO-M8N) * Optional dual high-gain antenna pass-through * Intel® Dual Band Wireless-AC 8260 Wi-Fi 802.11a/b/g/n/ac (8265 on 7th Gen CPU models) * Bluetooth® v4.1 + EDR (Class 1) * Slide on/off switch Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/toughbook54/toughbook-54_specsheet.pdf